There is an electronic device which supplies power to a load circuit by a power supply circuit to drive the load circuit. The load circuit is, for example, a sensor. In such an electronic device, a detection of an abnormality such as a short circuit of a power supply line connecting the power supply circuit and the load circuit is performed. In PTL 1, a voltage of the power supply line is divided, and input to a port of a microcomputer as a monitor voltage to monitor the voltage by the microcomputer, so that the short circuit of the power supply line is determined.